Don't Surrender
by Tiftaf02387
Summary: After a tragic death; Chad, Nico and Tawin go back in time to provent anything from happening to Chad's SonShine.
1. Chapter 1

December 12, 2006

CPOV-  
The ground was covered in white. The snow just settled down a bit, with little sprinkles. I was holding flowers looking down at tomb stone sticking out of the ground. People were leaving; walking back to the front of the Catholic Church in sadness. Just I stood still looking down with my eyes closed. The snow fell on my head and shoulders. Silences filled the air. Tell I felt a hand on my shoulders and a voice, which brook the silence all around me and how I though o my sadness.

"Chad," I open my eyes slowly and looked at Blondie.

I know I shouldn't call Twain Blondie, since I'm blonde to, but that fit her. Blondie pulled me into a hug, which I returned, "it's going to be okay," she said leaving our hug. I stock one gland at the stone, my eyes watered up and the last thing I saw clearly was 'R.I.P'  
a concern look came upon Blondie's face. I turned my head to the stone and grinned teeth.

"I'm going leave get out of these town," I took one more look at the stoned turned my body, but not my head, so I could take in all the sight of the stone and walked away, leaving Blondie standing in the same spot her hand dropped when I walked away from her, and her face expression got more upset.

I walked to my car with the snow still silently snowing everywhere. I put my hands in my pocket of my winter coat and walked along the side of the church. The group of people I thought that leaved was standing in front of the church talking quietly. I stopped, turned my head, yet again, not turning my body, I looked at the small group of three people left over from the funeral. All but one turned and looked at me, while the other person looked at me for a second, put her head down and closed her eyes. The two boys that turned around walked over to me; one with pale skin and one with chocolate skin. I used to call them Cloudy and Rain because they went with the name Sonny, but I would never calls them that again.

When they reach me, the two boys stopped, and I turned my body to face them.

"Hey," Nico said.

I looked at both of them and replied with, "Hey," Nico looked at Grady and put his hands in his pockets and looked me.

"I'm sorry," Grady said to me.

"No, nothing was your fault," I whispered to Grady.

Nico slapped my arm slightly saying, "It okay man," Both Grady and Nico walked away from me and out to the street, and to Nico's dark blue truck, that was covered in white snow now.

I looked back in front of me, and Sonny's mother came up to me. Her eyes were puffed up, from crying and still filled with water. She put her hand on my legged arm. She tried to smile at me, but nothing appeared but a frown.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Munroe," I tried to speak out, which came out crackly.

I couldn't cry in front of her mother, even if I lost control back there with Blondie. Tears rolled down her face and said, "Me too Chad," she sniffed and walked away. I stood in the same spot and though about when I first meet Sonny for the first time. Everyone was about gone except for Sonny's grandma, her father, her older brother Jake and Twain.

I started walking to my black sports car. I took out the keys unlocked the car, open the door and step inside. I set in my seat for a few second looking at the church. I grabbed my seatbelt, locked it, put the key and fired up the engine.

When I drove by the church I found Twain standing where I just stood minutes ago looking at me with her mouth slightly open, missing with her scarf. I drove by her, and Ignoring her. Five minutes later I arrived in one of the main town of Wisconsin. I drove into a parking lot, parked stepped out of the car, slammed the door and walked through the dark tunnel filled with cars.

I unbuttoned my buttons on my suet and walked fast to the side walk leading up to the Hotel I was staying at. I went so fast my suit was flying through the air. When I reached the outside, the snow was still falling into the sky.

I ran into the hotel front entrance and to the elevator. I pushed the button 6 and up the elevator went. I watched the screen that showed what floor you were on. The numbers changed. 3...4...5. My face turned red and sweetie and my used to be perfect hair turned into a mess, and it looked wet.

Finally the number hit 6. The elevator stopped and the doors open. I walked out into the hallway and to my hotel room. I pulled out the key for the room 406. A green light shined saying it accepted the key. I open the door faster than you could say Chad Dylan Cooper. The door slammed against the wall.

I grabbed the Side of the door and slammed it. The room moved a bit by the slam. I stood in the entrance, looking still horrible as ever. I looked to my left to find the bathroom door open leaving the bathroom dark. I could see little part of the mirror and a little light shine from the light in the room, reflecting to the mirror. I turned my head back to my little room.

I walked through the mini hallway, breathing hard. I put my hand on the counter giving myself support. I looked at my suitcase sitting on a chair. I walked over to the chair, unzipped the suitcase, open it up reveling everything I had of Sonny. A picture, a DVD set of every 'So Random!' episode she was on, and an invitation to the funeral. I grabbed the invitation as read it again for the fourth time today. At the top it was typed:  
'Allison Munroe' In the middle of the page said: 'Tuesday, December 12, 2006; 12:00pm at St. Paul's Catholic Church.'

I looked at the window to the side of me. The snow still fell on the ground. I turned m head more, lifting my eyes winder and looked behind me to read the clock; 4:30. Dropping the invitation back down into my suitcase I walked over to the window, stopped and looked outside at the why'd that seemed to cover all over the city.

After about five minutes grabbed everything I had and headed down to the checkout desk. Thinking of a checkout desk didn't help much because of the 'Check-it-out girls' sketch Blondie and Sonny was in. When I finished checking out I walked to my car, threw the suitcase in the car and drove off, peeling out of the parking lot. I started to think of the day I found out about Sonny.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback-

December 4, 2006-

(8 days before the Funeral.)

CPOV- 

I happily driving down the road in Hollywood, California with the top down, rocking out to The Click Five's song Just The Girl. I was waiting for the stop light to tub; I was looking around the city tapping my hand on the wheel rocking to the beat. The light finally turned green and I pushed the petal and drove off. A few minutes later my phone rang. I pulled into a parking lot to look at my cell phone.

I stopped the car in a parking spot and pulled my phone out; it read one new Text Message from Tawni. I sighed; I mean what did that girl want now? I pushed the center button to read the text. 

"Chad, come to the hospital now!" The text read I was shocked and debating on who it was. Was it the Randoms or the Falls? I text her back asking who it was. A minute later I received a text back. She only wrote, "I will tell you when you get here, just hurry!" I put my phone down and drove off to the hospital. 

When I arrived Tawni was standing outside waiting for me, she was hugging herself waiting. I park the car and walked up to Tawni. Her eyes all around her looked like she has been cry. She grabbed my wrist. She led me through the doors, down the hallway up a few stairs and into a room numbered 150. 

Both I and Tawni stood in front of the door facing each other before we went in. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes held her hand out a little so I couldn't freak out about who was in there, on the other side of that hospital door, lying on the bed... Possibly dying! 

Blondie open her mouth to speck, "okay, the person behind that door right here is-" she stopped herself from telling me. I started to get mad! I crossed my arms and looked at her annoyed. She saw the look and said, "Sonny," my heart stopped and so did my world. Sonny, the person I liked, Sonny, is Blondie right about that? 

We both stood there for a minute while I was still in shock, I grabbed the handle on the door and swung it open fast and saw Sonny's mother, Nico, Grady and Zora standing around quietly. All four stood around Sonny's bed. They all looked at me when burst through the door. I looked at them all as well. Blondie stood behind me and closed the door. Sonny's mother walked up to me from the farthest side of the bed Sonny lead on, Grady was covering Sonny's face from my angel I was standing at, so therefore I could not see her and how she was.

When her mother approached me she put her hands on my shoulders and whispered, "Chad," I didn't take my eyes off the part I could see of Sonny, I didn't mean to be mean but I ignored Connie and headed over to Sonny. Grady backed up to let me by, so I could see that beautiful Sonny. I still did not take my eyes off her, and when Grady moved, was when I saw her. Her perfect face was scratched up; she had bandages all over her, big one on her left arm, another on her cooler bone and little one her face. Her sweet sunny eyelids were closed, sleeping and her head tilled away from me. I started at her in shock. From everything that just happened. I turned to all five of them. 

"What happened to Sonny?" I was about to cry a little, but I was mad at the same time. 

Tawni walked closer to me and answered my question, "early these morning, me and her decided to get to work early, prates a few lines from our sketch than go shopping for a while and eat lunch at 10, but since we got there early at 6, it was still dark out and she was driving there and got in a car wreck with a big truck," I stood there in the same spot more mad than sad, "wait, so this happened these morning! And no one has told me tell now! At 4 o'clock in the afternoon!" I raise my voice at them all.  
Tawni walked up to me and told me to be quiet. I stood there look at each and every single one of them, then turned around and looked a Sonny, than back at them.

I walked out of the room and Nico fallowed me, "Dude, where are you going?"  
I stooped in the middle of the hallway, turned my head and looked at him over my shoulder, "I don't know," and I continued on walking down the hall. 

Later that night I headed back down to the hospital to see Sonny. Hopefully no one was there because I wanted to be with Sonny alone. I knocked on her door, than open it. I looked in the room to find her with her head turned more the other way from me, all I saw was her black hair facing me. I walked over to her with yellow, red and orange flowers in my hand.

I placed them on the end table right below her bed. I walked towards her and jeer eyes slowly open. A smile came across my face, "Sonny?" she just looked at me and did not say anything, so I said, "Are you okay?" she looked at me a mouthed "No." I looked at her and grabbed her hand.

She looked at me and started to cry. I cried along with her, she tried to lift her head but failed. She started to take deep breathes really fast, than started to cough. She looked at me scared, she tried to reach for a button to call a nurse, which she couldn't reach, so I pushed it fast, bent down and held on to her hand tight.

A nurse rushed into her room and looked over everything, and screamed, "Doctor!" I got more worried and worried! The doctor ran into the room fast and looked Sonny over. I backed up out if their way. I felt like the room was spinning. I looked away because I could not see her like this.

Sonny all of a sudden stopped everything and lay on her bed, being silent. I did not want to know what just happened. The doctor stood there still and then looked at me and the nurse. I looked up at the doctor and saw Sonny on the background with her eyes closed. He took a breath in and said, "Sorry," to me and back to the nurse saying, "Time of death 12:10 am, December 5, 2006," he looked at me one more time and leave the room. I felt like my life just ended as well as of her's.

End of flash back 


	3. Chapter 3

December 5, 2007-

CPOV-

It has been a year since Sonny has died. I change much just in a year. I quite Mackenzie Falls, I did not know what I was going to do with myself. I never would do that, just leave my prefect job without already having a new one, but I just couldn't keep around when Sonny has been there once upon a time.

In January I got a job in the military, which lead me to cut off my hair. I know a year or two ago I would have not be happy because I called my hair perfect, but ever since last year after the funeral, when my air turned into a disaster because I was freaking out about Sonny's death.

I still live in California. I don't keep in touch with any the Falls cast members anymore, only Tawni, and Nico. They became partially my best friends. I have not been to see Sonny's grave since she was barred. I have not seen her family either. Her mother moved back to Wisconsin, after Sonny's death.

I was driving down the street to T Tawni's house were Nico will be as well. When I arrived at Tawni's little summer apartment, I parked the in a parking spot and got out of the car. I pushed a button on my car keys that I locked the car. I headed up some stares. I stopped at apartment 106 and knocked on the door. Tawni answered the door a few seconds after I knocked.

I walked into her apartment; Tawni closed the door and smiled.

"Hi, Chad," twain said after closing the door and facing me, than giving me a hug after she finished talking.

"Hey," I smiled back at her.

She looked behind me, into her living room, "We should go in the living room, Nico is in there," I nodded and headed to her living room.

The room was very modern, big windows were on one wall looking over the city of Hollywood. A TV was covering a little bit of the whole view of the window. Nico was sitting on the white couch looking outside the windows at the big city. Nico turned his head when he heard Tawni's heels. He stood up and smiled saying, "Hey dude,"  
Nico was still the same person as always. I smiled back at him and said, "Hey."  
Tawni and I walked over Nico. We all set down on the white couch. Tawni turned to Nico and me, and put her hand on my née, "Um... Chad. I think I have an idea for you now," An Idea, really finally, after all this time. Before I leaved for the military I asked her that, held to find an away see Sonny again, without being dead. She smiled I looked at her and she continued, "You can time travel!"What, time travel? I can't time Travel, no one can!

"What?" I just look at Tawni.

"Yeah, come on Chad," She said hitting my arm. "I can't time travel, no one can!" her smile dropped.

"Yes you can." Was she crazy or something?

I looked at Nico; I think he was confused as well as me. How am I supposing, to time travel? I looked back at Tawni, "And how do I do that?"  
She took in a breath and replied, "We will find a way, we both will help, me and Nico," I looked Nico and his eyes gotten a bit wider, and then he said after a long time of talking, "We will?"

Tawni looked at him in disbelief. She sighed and answered Nico's question, "Yes we are!" he just looked at us and said, "When do we start?" Tawni smiled and I laughter a little.

December 4, 2008-

CPOV-

It has almost been two years since Sonny has died. Tawni, Nico and I have been working on our time machine for a year now. We have finished and all we need is to put in some seats. Today we went down to an audio-shop and found some car seats that are white. Now at 11:58 we finished. We stood back and just looked at the machine we finished.

"I can't believe we are done," Tawni said smiling with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, no all there is leaved to do is try to out," Nico said to us. Tawni and I looked at him and I said, "Well come on!"

We walked up to the time machine. I seat down on the right side and Nico on the left. Tawni stood there still with our hands on her hips, but tapping her fingers and raising an eyebrow at us. Nico looked at me and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked the mad Tawni.

"What. You ask me what!" I nodded my head at her  
"Well where do I sit?" I looked at the seats and said, "On my lap." I patted my leg and smiled. She sighed and set down on my lap.

Nico rubbed his hands together and blew on them hot air and touched the buttons to turn the machine on. Before doing so he said to Tawni and me, "Okay, are we ready?" Tawni and I both nodded our heads. Nico looked at the on button and pushed it slowly.

The time machine light up, so did our face; and the screen turned on. The screen had things to fill in, like the Month, day, time, year and place. We all looked at the machine. Nico looked at Tawni and I again and said, "Where to?" I looked at both of them and replied, "To December 3, 2006. At 12:00pm in Hollywood, California, at Condors Studio," we all looked at each other and then at the screen.  
Nico typed in everything I told him.

Before pushing okay, he asked, "Is that right?" I nodded, and pushed Okay. Than closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy! I finally decided to update! I thought I would, it has been like six months! I really hope you enjoy. I have about five more chapters after this if you guys really want them, put even with five more chapter that a little bit of half way between the story, that I'm planning to right. So please REVIEW! :D

* * *

December 3, 2006-

CPOV-

I open my eyes and looked around finding myself in the 'So Random!' prop house; and right in front of me was no other than Sonny, looking at her cell phone. I remember this too. I ran over to a mirror hanging on a wall and looked at myself. I was 17 again, not 19. My hair was back! I looked different! I turned around looking at the back of Sonny still messing with her phone. I noticed something's on the coffee table, a news paper and a little box.

Back for Tawni, Nico and I were making that time machine we decided to add some things in.

* * *

Flash back-

October 24, 2008-

"Hey we should make it so when you go back in time you change back to your old self, so no one else get specious!" Tawni said form behind me and Nico. I turned around and looked at her and said, "Yes we should, put what about before we were born," I questioned, Nico answered my question a few seconds later, "We will look how we do now," he suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders and said "Alright," and turn to go back to work on the machine.

Another flashback-

* * *

November 18 2008-

"What are we going to do when we go back in time, where will the machine go?" I asked Tawni a Nico. Tawni did not hear me because she was looking at a magazine.  
"A box!" she screamed out. Me and Nico lifted one eyebrow and looked at each other than her than an idea pop into my head.

"Yes a box, a tiny box." Tawni looked up from the magazine and said in disbelief, "I know just a box! If I was getting married I want more than just a box!" she drinks her ice mocha and while looking at me.

I sighed and put my fingers between my eyes, looked down and closed my eyes, than looked up, "No Tawni. The machine will go onto a little box when you get to the place. When you open it the time machine will pop out. But only the person that pushes 'okay' will get it," I smiled at them.

Tawni jumped up and said, "A pink one!" I looked at her and said, "No blue," Nico looked at us and said, "Green!" "Blue!" "Green!" "Blue!" "Green!" "Blu-" Tawni cut me out and said, "A blue box with green lines in it with a pink bow," she said happily to the word pink, jumping up and down clapping her hands, smiling.

End of flash backs

* * *

December 3, 2006-

I walked up to the table grabbed the box, put it in my pocket, and looked over at the paper with the date saying December 3, 2006. I looked up at Sonny, now turned around looking at me weird with her arms crossed, I just stared at her than said quietly, "Don't go," she looked at me weirder and said, "Go where?" She had to know what I was saying.

"With Tawni... Early tomorrow for work... A-at s-s-six," I was trying to hold my tears inside. Her face was shocked now than annoyed.

"How do you know about that?" I looked at her. I could not tell her she would think I'm crazy, "Just don't go," she looked annoyed again and shocked, "I can if I want!"  
I walked up to her and looked at her in the eye, "It's for your own good," I whispered to her. She rolled her eyes and walked away, out of the prop house.

I ran to Fine Nico and Tawni. I found them in the cafeteria with the rest of their cast. Nico saw me and tapped Tawni's arm. She looked a Nico and he pointed at me. Tawni looked at me too. They got up and walked over to me. I looked down at the floor tell they came up to me. I looked up at them.

We all were silent, tell Tawni crushed it, "So did you see her," she asked me.  
I was looking at the floor again than back at her, "Yeah, when we put in the date and came back her it put me at the time when I was talking to her."

Tawni looked at me and then at Nico, "Yeah when we got to this time I was in the middle of asking her ad she said alright and stopped texting me," Tawni was about to cry in the tone of her voice. Again silence came upon us; Nico was quiet the whole time. I just looked at Tawni and asked her, "Were you asking her about tomorrow?" She just nodded her head looking away, once again silent came upon us.

Than Tawni smiled and said, "Sonny!" she ran up to her and gave Sonny a hug. Sonny hugged her back but was confused by Tawni's reaction. Nico's face lit up. I looked at Sonny still with a frown. I grabbed her hand and took her in the hall.  
"Chad, what are you doing," Sonny asked me trying to get out of my grip. I turned around and looked her in the eye. Pinning her up to the wall and tapping her. Her face got confused and worried.

"Sonny, don't go, tomorrow," I whispered.

She started to get Mac at me, and sighed, "Chad, why don't you want me to go so much! It's just going to work early and shopping!" her voice got loud.

"I do want you to go have fun, but it's for your own good, your life." I kept the same tone in my voice, but adding worried to it. I kept her up to the wall still in the same way as always.

"Chad, this is why I never took a change with you," her voice is now quiet as same as mine. What did she mean; that she doesn't like me, because she thinks I'm going to hold her back?

"Wait, are you saying you could never go out with me... Because you think I would hold you back?" I was now upset. All Sonny did was nod.

"Fine," Is all I had to say? She did not look at me at all, just the floor. Now she was crying.

"Sonny-" I started.

"No," she tried to get by me again, so I let her go.

I looked at her and screamed at her, "Okay but when something happens to you, just remember what I said!"

She just ran to her dressing room crying, and ignoring me. I just stood there looking at the wall think of what had happen.

* * *

December 3, 2006-  
(afternoon)

CPOV-  
I just seat in the cafeteria the whole time, since I talked to Sonny. I have not gone to my set and haven't talked to anyone or saw anyone. I thought the whole time, about everything!

I than decided, to get up and go to find Nico and Tawni.  
I walked to Nico's dressing room. The door was closed, so I knocked. Seconds later Nico answered the door. He looked at me, than inside his dressing room, then walked out into the hall way and closed the door. When he got into the hall he, crossed his arms and looked at me.

"We have to go back," I told Nico. He just looked at me.

"What did she... Or you do," he put his hands in his pockets.

I sighed and told him what happen, "I told her she couldn't go. Than she was saying how she would never go out with me because I would hold her back..." Nico nodded his head, "Than I for mad and told her when something happens to her, just remember what I told her," Nico still nodded his head.

"So you practically said 'if anything happens to you, don't come crying to me.'" I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I guess," Nico sighed, started walking and said, "Let's go,"

Nico and I headed to Tawni's and Sonny's dressing room. We stopped in front of Tawni's door and looked at each other. That reminded me about, when Tawni and I stood in front of Sonny's hospital door. Nico knocked on the door and Tawni open it.  
I saw Sonny in the room crying still, when she saw me, she up and walked out. We all watched her leave.

"Nice going Chad!" Tawni told me walking into her dressing room. I fallowed her in and so did Nico. He closed the door, to make sure no one was going to hear them.

"Sorry, I was trying to protect her," Tawni looked at me in disbelief, than looked away.

"Chad wants to go back and fix these again," Nico said to Tawni. Tawni looked at me. She walked up to me looked me in the eye a pocked my chest, "No we are going to stay here and see what happens, knowing he she will get over this and deiced not to go, and if she does than we will go back when she dies!" Tawni yelled at me, which got me scared. I just nodded my head quickly. When Tawni said 'tell she dies' killed my heart into millions of pieces!

"Good," then she went back to her things and messed with them. I turned around, and looked at Nico. We started at each other than leaved.

Later that night, I couldn't get my mind off of Sonny. I called her five time leaving messages saying I was sorry and still telling her to not go.

* * *

December 4, 2006-

By one o'clock in the morning I feel asleep crying. The next thing I knew is I woke up to my cell phone. My eyes widen and I looked at my phone; a call coming in, from Tawni. I looked at the time it's was now eight in the morning.  
I answered my phone still so tired, "Hello," Tawni was crying, and sniffing; I could hear it.

"She still went," I just hung up my phone, laid on my bed; running my figures threw my hair. I eyes were wide, and I just thought.  
Why did she go? I can't believe Tawni is making me stay here tell she dies! Does she just want to relive these! Really!


	5. Chapter 5

December 5, 2006-

I knew she died. I did not talk or see anyone this whole day... Well since Tawni called me and told me Sonny got hit. I just sat quietly at my dinner table, staring into space, just thinking about everything.

Minutes later I heard my phone ring. The ring brined me back to earth. My eyes burned when I finally blinked. I got up walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed my phone. By the time I got there it stopped ringing. I open my phone and I had 16 new messages and 10 missed calls with 5 voice mail, 4 from Tawni and now 1 from Nico. I got 5 calls from Tawni, 4 from Nico, 1 from Sonny's mother, 6 messages from Tawni, 2 from Nico, 1 from Portlyn, 1 from Grady, 1 from Marshal, 1 from Chloe, 1 Connie, and 3 from Sonny. Sonny!

I pushed open to read her text messages. The first read; 'Chad I'm sorry about earlier today when we got in our fight about you not wanting me to go, but yet it would help if I knew the reason why. Well please tell me... -Sonny' I looked at the date. Sonny sent the message on December 4 at 1:15am... when I fell asleep. I sighed and read her next text message. 'Chad I know it's really late, but please tell me I need to know. I well goodnight... or good morning... Well anyway bye... -Sonny' I looked again at the time, instead of the date. 2:35 am Sonny sent the second message.  
I decided to read the text in order to look at what has been happening. Tawni, 7:00am- 'Chad, it didn't work...' Tawni, 9:00am- 'please come she keep telling she NEEDS to see you! Tawni, 9:30 am- 'Reall- I will use the words my good friend says... Really Chad really? She is dying... And I mean it! Was all the rest from Tawni! Tawni, 11:15am. Of course!

'Chad she is crying like crazy now because of what happens... And is saying she is going to die; and before she goes she Want, Needs to see you!' Tawni, 8:26pm- 'Chad come now or forever hold your peace! She sleeps the rest of the day... Tell now okay well bye, and please come when you have the chance!' I sighed and read the next text. Sonny, 11:30pm- 'Chad... You might be wondering how I got my phone... Well my mom let me text you... Well Tawni talked her into it... Haha... Tawni. She's changed... anyway. I think I know why you did not want me to go. But I might me wrong. How did you know about the hit, before it happen? That's it... I'm guessing, but of course I'm wrong... Hmm... I miss you Chad! Please come and see me. It's hard for everyone, but I think I'm dying... I feel it! Just please come and see me! All I have of you is Falls reruns and a picture! I think I am going to go to bed now. Goodnight Chad. Oh and I am still really sorry! Goodnight... I love you.'

After reading everything I couldn't see clearly only my tears. I was so caught up in myself for not saving her. I could go try to see her! But I couldn't see her like that... There I go again about myself! See, as Tawni said wanted, needed to see me! But she loved me. Sonny loved me.

I will just look at my other texts for now. Tawni, 1:30am December 5. Of course Tawni! 'Chad you didn't see her! She texted you and now she's dead! -TheSadTawniHart!' TheSadTawniHart, really Tawni. I kept reading.

Grady, 8:30am- 'Sorry dude! :.( I know how much you meant to each other... She meant a lot to everyone! See ya' around. -Grady (RIP Sonny!)'.

Portlayn, 10:00am- 'I know how much she meant to you... I didn't know but I could tell! Sorry!'

Chloe, 11:47- 'Hi Chad, I hope your okay! I haven't heard out of you since like Sunday! I'm sorry! -Chloe'

Nico, 12:30pm Dude, I know these is a duh but it didn't work, we need to go back! Sorry the Tawni... And I put you... Well all of us through this again! Contact me back! -Nico'.

Wow I did not think people could tell I like her so much! You could see Sonny did, be abuse of last night. Nico is right I can't believe we three put each other through that again. I continued reading my messages. I have like three left.

Marshal, 12:42pm- 'Chad, I know I just the director of 'So Random' but I can't imagine what everyone else is going through right now, expectably you and her mother! I know you like her Chad! I hope you will make it as for everyone else, I'm sorry. -Marshal.'

I had everyone at the studio's number! It was weird Marshal text me, but it felt good! The one that got me more than ever was Sonny's mothers text!

Connie, 2:00pm- 'Chad, I don't know what to say! I am so divested! She besides Sonny cast mates you and I were the only ones that mattered to her! I would like to see you soon to talk! Please contact me if you please at anytime! -Connie'.

Connie, wanted to talk to me, I knew Sonny meant a lot to me, and I meant a lot to her, and also her mother meant a lot! I looked down at my phone and typed Connie's number in. After two rings she picked up.

"Hello?" she tried hiding the fact of her depression, but I could still hear it. I open my mouth to say hello, or something, put I was not sure how I sound anymore! I haven't talked in two days!

"M-Mrs. Munroe?" I crackled.

"Chad" Connie questioned surprised. I gulped and took a breath in.

"I got your message... And I would like it talk." I heard her breath in the phone and said, "Okay, when?" Now she sounded pleased. I was silent for a moment.

"Tomorrow, at three at the coffee shop down the street from your place," I told her. "Alright, Chad. See you tomorrow, bye." Connie said when she got ready to hang up.

"Okay, bye" I hung up and thought, than called Nico.  
After a few rings he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Chad I was calling to tell you that I want to go back," I told him getting happy to sad of the thought of Sonny.  
"Oh hey, yeah we can go back, I will be there."

"No tomorrow... At six," I told him. "Alright?" He asked

"Yeah. Okay bye see ya'!" I told him before he said anything else, than hanged up.

* * *

December 6, 2006-

The next day I headed over to see Connie today. I walked up to the coffee place and headed to the door. As soon as I put my hand on the door handle to open the door, I saw a lady with short black hair, on the corner of my eye. I looked at the lady and realize it was Connie.

I walk up to her slowly. "Connie?" I asked the lady quietly. Connie turned around and looked threw her black sunglasses at me.

"Chad," is all she said, when she recognized me. I walked closer to the empty chair across the table from her.

"Sit," Connie told me. I pulled out the chair and set down. The moment I set down silence grew upon us for a minimum of time.

"Chad," Connie said while sitting up straight and putting her folded hands on the table.

"I... The reason why I wanted to see you is because... Sonny wanted me to give you this," Connie said pulling out a folded paper.

I set forward and grabbed it from her hand. I open the paper up, that ended to be a letter.

'Dear Chad,  
You didn't return my text so I decided to give you these. I mead extra sure my mom would give you this! And please reply... Well by the time... I die. I am not in contusion to write these so Tawni is.'

Tawni of course, she could be her. I mean nothing is wrong with Tawni but she just would be on my back for not see her!

'Know one, and I mean no one will see or hear of these except me, Tawni and you. Everything I want you two to know is going to be in these, so please don't tell anyone! Please? Thank you if you do!

Okay, well I want to start with: I know we are mean to each other... But I don't. I love you Chad. Don't forget that! The minute I lead eyes on you the day we meet, I was starstruck by you! I don't know how you feel, but I hope to find out soon! Chad so much has happen in my life and I never will forget any of it! I need to hear your voice. Chad, I wrote a whole journal about you and me. It's under my bed at my house. Dead or alive I want you to read it. Walk into my room, get down on the floor and look under my bed and try to find a black book that says 'Me and him' on it in yellow letters. Read every page please. It will tell a lot about my life and feelings! I love you Chad.  
-Alison 'Sonny' Munroe.'

Tawni might have written the whole thing but Sonny wrote her name. Said she said she wasn't in contusion to write and her hand writing wasn't the best and it usually was.

I set the letter down and looked at Connie. "Connie, can I go to your house please... Sonny wanted me to." I ask her. I don't like to invite myself over to people's house, but it's for Sonny.

"Yes Chad, you can," Connie said.

Later on Connie and I arrived at her house. She got out her eyes and opens the door. We both walked in. Connie turned the light on and set her purse and keys down on a table by the cough.

I walked more into the room and closer to the hall.

"Can I?" I ask Connie.

Connie looked at me while taking her coat off, "Yeah you can,"

I walked into the hall, when Connie said, "Turn right and then the last down on the right," I lightly smiled and nodded at her and headed down the hall. I walked up to the door and a big 'S' was hanging on the wall. I knew this was Sonny's room from anywhere. I open the door.

The room was colorful; white furniture, yellow walls, purple curtness on the window, a pink computer, green lamps and a black rug.

I walked over to her bed like she said and fell to the floor. I lifted the yellow sheets up and saw a guitar, key board, books, and journals. I assumed that was where the journal was. I pulled out about four different journals.

One with pink and green named 'My hometown Journal', another journal was white and blue named, 'Friends'. The third journal was all purple. The name 'Life' was written big on the front; and last the black journal called, 'Me and Him'. I took the journal and shoved the others under the bed.

I set up on the floor and lined up agents her bed. Before opening I looked up at the clock and it read 4:30. I looked back down at the journal and straight at it for a moment. I finally after deep thought open the journal.

The first page was written in:  
'To me and Chad,  
Chad I know you would read these... If you find these, whether I want you to or not; but please don't get me wrong but that just how you are. So Chad, I call these journal 'Me and him' because of you, these is going to be everything I think about you on each day. Read the whole thing please... That is if I gave you permission!  
-Alison'

I finished reading that page, and thought; I continued with her wish and flipped the page to the next entry.

* * *

Yeah, so I felt like putting another chapter up. If anyone has any ideas of what I should do, please tell me! I think this chapter was pretty short kinda. BUT REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

'February 8, 2005

Hi there,  
Today I meet THE Chad Dylan Cooper! He was breath taking, but it turns out So Random! And the show he is on, Mackenzie Falls is rivals. :( I couldn't let him or anyone know! He stood my yogurt by tricking me into giving 'me an autograph of him, which is on the last page ;). So therefore I can't get enough of Chad Dylan Cooper! Tell next time I have something to say about Chad bye!  
-Alison'

that was a journal entry for the first time we meet, and she liked me, and I liked her. I sighed at the though, that I never told her. I stood up from her bedroom floor and walked out of her bedroom. I opened the door big enough so I could walk out. I stood in the entrance and looked over my shoulder to take one last look at her bedroom.

I sniffed the scent for her tropical perfume. I walked out into the living room and found Connie looking at a magazine while sitting down on the couch.

"Mrs. Munroe?" I asked. She looked up from her magazine and to me.

"Yes?" She asked. I took a breath and said, "I should be going. I... I have to leave?" I had a plan.

"Oh okay, well thank for seeing me," She said smiling and walking up to me.

"Your welcome," I stopped for a moment. "And I hope you will be alright when you move back to Wisconsin,"

"I will my husband will be there and everything will be okay," She looked sadly down at the floor. "I'm sure you both will,"

"Umm... And Chad I have invitations to send out for her funeral," she said.

"Oh, well I could send them," I didn't want to, but I think it would be better for someone else. I mean what mother would want to send a funeral invitation out for her daughter of 18!

"You don't have too," She told me.

I saw the letters in purple in the table stacked up. I reached behind her and grabbed them and said, "I will,"

I looked down at the first one I would send, and it had my name address and the city written on it. I grabbed it and said, "You might want to keep that one," I said handing it back to her.

She took it questionable, "Wouldn't you be going, she would want you to come," She said trying hand it back to me. I looked away from her and said, "I'm leaving," I Krueger my head back to her.

"Where too," She said.

"I'm going to basic training," I whispered. I did anyways after the funeral; but now I am sending this letter to everyone and taking Tawni and Nico back again! I also reset if we changed the future again we will be 'gone' so I could 'say' were I 'will' be going.

"Oh okay," Is all she said. I nodded and walked out the house.

It was about six and I was at the post office. I sent all the letters one by one slowly looking at every name. It hurt to drop the first letter to a Mrs. Mariah Munroe, from where Sonny was. I believe that is her grandmother. It only hurt because I didn't feel real, to know of what the letters were all about. I dropped the last letter in the box and drove off. When was on the highway, to Tawni's house I found little tears on my checks.

I pulled into the apartment's parking lot, parked and walked up to Tawni's front door. I rang the door bell, and looked around waiting for the door to open. About thirty seconds later I heard the door open and there the blonde stood.

"Chad," She asked. I turned around and saw her looking me in the eye curious.

"I can't take it, and you said tell she died," I told her straight out why I was there.

"It has been almost a week, so go get dress or whatever. We will leave to go get Nico and go back," I told her while pointing inside her apartment. She raised her lip and shrugged, turned around and walked inside got her purse, turned off the lights and TV, and then walked outside. She pulled her keys to door handle locked the door and turn to me.

We walked down the steps outside and past a few cars. Tawni got in the passenger seat and I got in the driver seat. We drove four miles tell arriving at Nico's small dark green house with light green trim. I pulled up in the drive way behind his black car and pulled the keys out and unlocked the car. I stepped out and waited for Tawni to get out of the car completely. When she finally did, we walked up the tiny pathway up two steps and to Nico's front door. I rang the bell and put my hands in my jacket pocket, waiting.

The door finally opened by Nico, with a game control in one hand with a game sound in the background in the living room, earphones on his head, bit covering his right ear. He also had a Cheetos sticking out his mouth.

Tawni and I stared at his unbelievable. He never acts like that since he because mature. I pinch my lips a bit and waved. He finished his last cheeto and put the earphones around his neck set the game control down and backed away to let us in. I let Tawni go ahead of me and then I last. When I arrived inside, I turned to my left to find in Nico's living room Grady too much into his game to even know we came over.

The coffee table was covered in different times of food ad dishes. Closes lay around the floor and couch. The cabinet, that held movies, CDs, and video games, was tarred apart. X-box games; Green Day, Black Eye Peas, Kelly Clarkson, Akon, and Britney Spears CDs were everywhere with a few movies. The song Holiday was playing threw the speakers. A nice house like this, for messy people, like this thought and this all made Tawni jaw drop.

"Grady," Nico says.

Grady continue playing tell he finished, wining his battle in his video game; he paused it, sat the silver game controller down and turned around look at us three. Waved sad hi and went straight back to his video game. Tawni and I turned to Nico and Tawni asked, "What happened to this place."

Nico narrowed his eyes and replied with, "I am having fun with my buddy, and I've missed. Grady moved back to his hometown after Sonny's death, she was like a sister to him so he moved back. Nico nor Tawni and I seen him since.

"I can see that," Tawni said picking up a piece of clothing that was green with blue stands on it with brown and eyeing it.

Nico laughter at her and said," Yeah thoughts are Grady's underwear he has been looked for all day," Tawni's eyes grew big and dropped then like a hot potato.

"Listen, we are here to go back," I whispered to Nico.

He nodded and looked at Grady and told his, "Hey dude can you order a pizza for us right now," Grady was in another battle in his video game and said, "Yeah I will," he paused the game once again, stood up walked over the phone picked it up and dialed the number. The phone was originally black but had orange, green, blue, yellow and red sliver it from food. This one made Tawni gag.

Nico pulled us into his room and closed the door, when Grady had his back to us and started talking. Nico made sure Grady couldn't hear us, then turned around and said, "Where is it," which in this case he was asking about the box that I pulled out in my pocket and showed him.

"Okay so get whatever you want to take that's important and lets go," said Tawni. I put my hand in my jackets big pocket to see if Sonny's diary was still there. We opened the box and our time machine grew bigger. When completed we sat inside typed in December 1, 2006, just so I… we have time. When I finished the date arrangements I slightly smiled. I looked at Nico and Tawni and saw threw their eye it was alright to push 'Okay'. With that I turned my head and pressed 'Okay' happily.


	7. Chapter 7

December 1, 2006

I looked around and ended up noticing I was lying in bed. The morning sun covered my bedroom in light. I sat up and walked over to the mirror, sitting in the corner, by a door to my bathroom. When I arrived to see my appearance I still looked to have my nice light blonde hair, which is longer now and my bright blue eyes with a sparkle. I smiled turned slightly to my side, gave myself two thumbs up, and winked.

Since I was still in my pjs, I walked straight to my bathroom. Every morning I'd get up and get ready first thing, so I continued with my old daily routine. I first walked to my closet, and got a dark navy shirt with a leather jacket, and some jeans to go. I walked into my bathroom which looked as it did two years ago; off white walls, bright light coming in, a shower to the right, and a sink to the left, and also a little carpet in the middle. It felt like home again!

I rushed my dressing of clothing, to see Sonny. In about five minutes I was pulled out of the driveway and on the road to see my lady once again. Twenty minutes later I finally arrived at the studio! I ran out of my car, and the nice sun shined on my face.

I got out of the car, with my black leather jacket on, with some black sunglasses, and so hot jeans. I only dressed this way for one person, Sonny and only Sonny. I took a step with my left foot and stepped up onto the sidewalk and locked my car from behind. I open the glass doors to the studio and walk into down the dark silent hall, the only light that was given was from outside the on the other side of the glass.

I turned left and walked more down the hall and took a right and more down the long tan walled hall, to a place I knew every well. I took a left and walked a little ways to the place I just wanted. The place seemed more nice and_ Sunny _than before, or was. I held my fist up to door and knocked twice. Tawni answer the door and slightly smiled, I smiled back. To the corner of my eye I saw the back of a girl with black hair looking door moving things on her vanity. I look at her and back to Tawni and she nodded her head a little. She moved to the side to let me in, I walked in the room.

"Sonny," I asked. She turned around looked at me and replied, "Hey Chad," She went back to looking at down and setting down the stack of papers in her hand. She turned her full body towards me and walked over to the leopard print couch and picked up a blanket and folded it nicely and laid it back down.

I only the other hand stared at her happy, but shocked a little. Tawni shut the door and pocked my shoulder blade. I look over my shoulder to her, and she motioned her hands for me to go talk to Sonny. I turned back to Sonny and she was sitting down in a chair at her vanity, putting lip-gloss on. I walked a little bit more closely to her.

"Uhh… Sonny," I asked.

"Huh?" She asked and finished up her last touch to her lips.

She closed the lid up sat the purple tube down and turned around to me, held both of her hands together and leaned on her left side, on the chair, staring at me.

I open my other and asked, "Would you like to go to lunch with me,"

A little smile crept upon her glossy lips and answered my request, "I'd like top,"

I smiled lightly at her, and nodded my head, but mentally my smile was as big as the world! I walked backwards out the door I came into and ended back up in the hall. I turned right and walked down the hall with a huge smile on my face.

When I reach my dressing room, I looked at my stack of CD's to see what I had back then, but nothing good. All the good music was made later in 2008, like Lifehouse and Mariah Carey. Maybe in 2009 music will be even better. I wondered as I found an old CD I still had back in 2008, Vanilla Ice. I took the CD out of its case and set it inside the CD player and turned in up. Can you believe that I had Backstreet Boys, Britney Spears, Spice Girls, Avirl Lavigne, Kelly Clarkson, Gwen Stefani, Fergie, Celine Dion, The Calling and Beyonce, CD's, I had much more old ones, but that would talk to long! I popped in a happy, exactly like my mood and skipped over to my closet.

I decided to change into the Mackenzie Falls' uniform now, even though I have rehearsal in two and an half hours. What is there to do now, I forgot the reason why I used to sleep in everyday tell I had about an hour tell rehearsal, I remember now! I laughed to myself and open my closet door to reveal 10 Mackenzie Falls shirts, ties, pants, and shoes, all the same, to choose from, oh goody.

While changing I danced around to everything that sounded happy. After buttoning up my shirt I, and dancing around and ended up at the window. I stopped and looked out at Hollywood city. I saw someone outside, down below in the parking lot.

Sonny was walking to her car, with a box in her hand. She sat the box down pushed a button on her keys and opens the backset of her car. Sonny picked up and box and sat it in the back of her car. After she reverses what she just has done; locked the car and started walking back to the building.

Her hand touched the handle of the door; I open the window really fast and shouted, "Sonny,"

She let go of the door and looked around. I smiled at her and shouted again, "Up here," Sonny looked up at me and smiled up at me. I waved at her, and kept my smile on my face.

"You know Cooper, your different from yesterday," Sonny yelled up at me, I smiled and told her, "Only for the best Munroe," then closed the window, and watched her walk back into the building.

* * *

**So thats all I have for Don't Surrender that I wrote about a year or two ago. Thats why its kinda short. I really haven't worked on it since then. I still have the whole thing planned fresh in my mind for the past one to two years, and I will try to get it does and not have it be sitting here for months! I think I have gotten better in writing so it may change a little after this chapter... ****But anyways R&R! :D**


End file.
